


Dark and the Grey

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock feels completely numb and exposed during the events that happened in the episode Plato's Stepchildren. There is a scene where he is just staring at nothing and thinking with his hands and fingers poised in a pensive position that we often witness.</p><p>He is deeply troubled by the fact that he could have killed his captain and his dearest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and the Grey

When will I leave this prison that my mind has locked me in?

 

Never letting me breathe the air I was given.

 

Only the steel bars replace the windows I once opened.

 

Or a brick wall that has stopped me from living.

 

I see only the dark and the grey.

 

Not a crack of sunlight shines my way.

 

Only the silence stays with me today.


End file.
